


Equals, you and me.

by Callistoknjoon



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Post-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna (Movie), Self-Indulgent, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistoknjoon/pseuds/Callistoknjoon
Summary: Two boys stargazing without knowing they were going to know a big secret about each other.A heart-warming secret.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Equals, you and me.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another writing and this time it’s also my favourite boys from one of my favourite anime. Writing this was so comforting for me and i hope you’ll like it even though it’s so short.

🌌🔭

Apart from making music, yamato seems to love stargazing. As much as he loves the blinding spotlight and deafening screams, he also loves quiet nights and dark, starry skies.

And there is one more thing or rather, one person that he loves just as much. Kagami taichi.

Younger yamato will never accept that he would love taichi like this. Younger him didn’t even admit that taichi is his friend. But now, looking at taichi’s face lit by the night sky, he wouldn’t want to ever think that he never loved taichi.

Even though he didn’t know if the other felt the same or not, yamato wouldn’t change anything.

Right now, they’re sitting on a cliff Yamato found by miracle despite being in the city. Yamato remembered stumbling upon this spot while running away after his previous band broke up and he couldn’t reach taichi.

Since then, he promised himself to show taichi this spot and make it their secret place. And he did. They would come to this place when the two of them needed a quiet place or to just spare some time since the others don’t have time for them.

“What’s on your mind?” Taichi broke the silence.

“Huh? Uh nothing. Just thinking if takeru has eaten or not.” Crap. His voice sounded like he hasn’t spoke in years.

“Did you remember that time in digital world?”

There he goes again, yamato thought. Taichi always does this when they both went stargazing on a quiet night. Recalling the past and making yamato wanting to go back, to be beside gabumon again. To fight alongside taichi and be one with him again.

He remembered clearly when omegamon happened. The adrenaline, the feeling of taichi being so close to him, the feeling of taichi’s rapid heartbeat alongside his. How every move he felt like he needed to do were the exact same as taichi. He felt so strong and unbeatable. Even until the last fight with taichi and their digimons, he still felt the same, scratch that, he felt stronger.

“You always talk about it.” Yamato chuckles.

“You’ve loved these stars and stuff since back then. Remember when you showed me that zodiac sign? Wait-“ taichi pauses his rambling and points at a the sky. “Isn’t that taurus or something? You showed me back then in digital world!” Yamato can’t help but laugh.

“Taichi we’re in the middle of july. There’s no taurus now,”

“Wait really? But that’s a constellation right? The one i showed you?”

“You’re right, taichi. Good job on remembering it even though i showed it to you like, 12 years ago.”

Silence engulfs both of them. Basking in the feeling of missing the once magical place to them and their digimon that left them almost two years ago.

“Taichi, now you made me miss the time back then. Dummy”

“I’m sorry i just miss it, and them. And you didn’t talk so what am i suppose to say!?” Yamato could hear taichi’s pout and buried the urge to squish the life out of him.

“We’ll see them again someday, koushiro’s working hard.”

It’s true, koushiro is really focusing on bringing them back. But all of them make sure he wouldn’t get too carried away, to not repeat past mistakes.

“Oh speaking of koushiro, did you remember about him planning to propose to mimi?” Yamato perks up at the question. That’s new.

“What? You mean purpose and getting married?”

“Of course dummy. He told us while he was drunk when me, you and him went out for drink. You were out like a light as soon as you put down your third drink.” Yamato blushes at that, of course he would have the be a lightweight and embarrass himself.

“Anyway, he told me he was serious back then when i went to see him.”

“Marriage huh.” Although he might not look like it, yamato does wants to settle down someday although getting married seems impossible because the one he loves now is his own bestfriend.

“You wanna get married someday, yamato?”

Yamato’s mind goes blank after the question. Is this a trick question? What is the correct answer then? What should he say? But all question left his mind when he remembered that he would never have a chance to even be with the person he loves. Why would he think about marriage?

“I don’t know. I don’t think i can.” Sirens went off in his head. ‘Too soon, yamato! Too soon! Don’t ruin this,’ Is this finally it? Is the the part where the bestfriend confess and get rejected? Yamato’s mind is going haywire.

“You can’t? Why? They don’t like you back?”

Hold on.

They?

Why didn’t he be like everyone else and say she? Is he overthinking this or taichi knows about him? He really didn’t want to overanalyse the situation yet, he couldn’t help it.

“They?”

“Yeah, they. I don’t know when you’re going to tell me.”

Huh. Yamato couldn’t do anything but blink.

“Tell you?” Yamato scratches his head. It seems like the role is reversed when it’s usually Yamato that’s smart and would question taichi.

“Yeah, i don’t know if it’s right for me to bring it up and I’m sorry for snooping around or something but, the other day i accidentally tap on your private tabs on safari while i was borrowing your phone. And saw some porn. I’m sorry. I’m not judging or anything and I’m sorry if i assumed the wrong thing wait, sorry for even assuming. Yeah, I’m sorry again. You get what I’m saying right?”

Silence.

“Ah, i blew it. I shouldn’t make you feel like this. I just want you to be honest and comfortable no matter what sexuality you are.”

More silence.

“And i think it’s a great opportunity to tell you I’m a bisexual myself.”

What? Yamato couldn’t believe what he heard. Did he cleaned out his ear properly? Is this some kind of a dream?

“What?”

“Yeah. So then if you’re not straight, we’re equals and I’m here for you.” Taichi gave him a small smile.

Yamato fidgets in his place. He felt ridiculously open and trapped. But hearing about taichi being like him; not straight, that is, the violent crashes of waves in the sea in him died down and it became a calm and serene beach.

He could lean on taichi now.

Even though this fact made him love taichi more, it doesn’t matter.

Yamato felt a tug and suddenly his head is resting on taichi’s shoulder. Yamato didn’t know he was holding his breath for so long until he felt taichi’s arm resting on his shoulder.

Despite his brave facade, taichi himself is shaking too because holy shit. Not only did he came out to his bestfriend, he also discovered that yamato is not straight. He did assumed it after accidentally seeing yamato’s choice of porn but now that it’s true, it still felt unreal. After all these years of friendship, now only he knew that they’re equals.

He felt relived and thankful that yamato trusts him enough to admit it to taichi and somehow, his heart skipped a beat.

And he doesn’t know why.

On the other hand, yamato’s heart felt like there is a hummingbird is flapping its wings. Rapid. He could feel taichi trembling.

“Thank you for telling me, taichi.”

Pause.

We’re equals now.

。。。

“Taichi you bastard, clicking on my private browser like that. Who do you think you are?”

“I told you it was an accident, yamato!”

**Author's Note:**

> You’ve reached the end🥺✨ thank you for reading and make sure to send the stars your dreams!
> 
> [My cc come say hi hehe](https://curiouscat.me/Monimono%5D)
> 
> [My twt.](https://curiouscat.qa/Monimono) It’s my personal but that’s where I’m most active😔
> 
> Thank you [the best beta ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtogauva/pseuds/earthtogauva)


End file.
